


Fast learner

by AFSailor



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, F/F, Yuri, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Shampoo makes Akane hers.





	

It was strangely humiliating to be forced to walk naked, on the leash. But when it was Shampoo who held the leash, then Akane liked it. Still, she had problems with expressing it loudly. So every time she was struggling and angering her mistress.  
Spanking wasn't easy too. Shampoo's amazon skills were great, she knew how to make Akane squeal and cry, to beg her mistress to stop. But despite being painful, Akane couldn't hide the pleasure it was giving her. But there was no way she'd say it to someone else, even to Shampoo.  
Being forced to lick her mistress's heels was so wrong and so exciting. Akane secretly loved this part so much. Shampoo usually held one of her heels on Akane's back, calling her with a names. Akane was horny as hell after every heel licking session. But she was way too ashamed to say it loudly.  
Having sex with Shampoo always making her feel like in heaven. Shampoo was great lover and despite Akane's lack of experience, she was taking god care of her pet, teaching her how to please another woman. Akane was really fast learner, despite her utter shame.   
But there was one moment when all her doubts and shame were disappearing. It was when Shampoo was making her to call Ranma "Unnecessary" and "useless", "Stupid jerk" and "Moron", "Idiot" and "Failure". It was a time when Akane was saying all these words with passion and real eagerness.


End file.
